Romeo & Juliet
by ginguy
Summary: Short Renji-Rukia-Ichigo drabble! What will possibly happen if Renji, Rukia & Ichigo were to try to enact Shakespeare's famous play.


**Because everybody needs a comical Renji x Rukia moment. Thought of this idea during English class and thought it would be a great idea if we were to see how Renji, Rukia and Ichigo would act out Romeo & Juliet. **

**Enjoy! **

_"Good Night, Good Night! Parting is such sweet sorrow, that I shall say good night till it be 'morrow." - _Shakespeare

* * *

"Goodnight, goodnight, parting will be very morrow-" he flinched when he realized the words had gone out wrong, looks up and notices the girl's arms crossed in frustration, her foot tapping on the balcony floor her loving brother pieced together for them – well, more like his guards.

"Come on, I don't even get what I'm saying! Who understands this?!" he scratched his head and rolled his eyes. For one thing, his head levelled to the balcony floor for his height had always reached at an unprecedented height compared to his companions. He could literally grab her feet. His orange-haired friend smacked his head with a rolled up newspaper.

"Pay attention!"

"How can I when this story doesn't even make sense?!"

"It makes sense!"

"You're a nutcase!" their growing voices forced the girl to stick her pinky inside her ear in annoyance and sighed in defeat.

"If you're so damn smart, why don't you be this Ro- Ro- Rom-e-oh!" the red head slapped his hand against the baluster, caused the entire balcony to shake and the girl to grab on to the synthetic railings.

"Because I already said I'm her father!"

"Who is her father?" they suddenly rotated at the sound of the recognizable voice that echoed through the room and made the girl's lips curl upwards, her eyes gleaming at the sight of the captain behind the boys with his brooding face staring at the stage.

"Captain!"

"How bout he acts as the father? It's perfect guys!" the orange head stuck his index finger out to point at the girl's brother, the noble, emotionless and cold. The room turned silent.

"I will do no such thing"

"Brother, will you be watching?" her eyes gleaming in hopes of his presence during her best performance on stage.

"I will see" he turned to his lieutenant, scanning the ridiculous outfit he attempted to fit into and in return, received a sheepish grin from him. If Byakuya did not show a speck of emotion and surprise, it was because he was much too accustomed to these kinds of antics already and almost, always, that orange head Kurosaki was involved with his lieutenant and sister.

_"This is not going to go well," _the noble thought and of course it wasn't going to, especially when you put a cocky human, an established, witty actress and a temperamental, loud-mouth 6'0 giant, you should prepare well for the unexpected.

"Make sure you can breathe in that, Renji…I don't need to watch my lieutenant uncomfortably walking with his muscles purging out from clothes he can't even get into." His lieutenant embarrassingly nodded and rubbed the back of his head.

"Don't worry, captain. I'll do my best!" he pumps his arm up as his captain walked out, but ripped the fabric of the tight 'doublet' Ichigo bought from the store. His shirt tore just under his arm, revealing his exposed side profile of his chest and underarm hair.

"RENJI!" he felt the grip of hands around his collar and all of a sudden, the boy crashed his head against Renji's in anger.

Renji, as a person, should never be instigated. His hand found itself around Ichigo's shoulder and fired back, Rukia imagining steam fume out of their ears. She sighed once again, resting her chin on her hand as she watched the clash in front of her.

_"I need to hang out with new people," _she thought to herself, something that always pops up when in company of these two.

"Is it my fault that you can't buy clothes properly?!"

"It's not my fault your body is the size of a mammoth!"

"Say that to my face again!"

"Are you deaf now too?!"

The newspaper whacked their back heads as Rukia leaned out from the balcony.

"Stop arguing and let's get this done!"

They mumbled to themselves some words about each other and then silence.

"Because you two are wasting time, we're going to start from the very beginning again!"


End file.
